parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's The Adventure Begins - Thomas and James's Liveries.
Here are the two liveries for both Thomas and James in Thomas the LEGO Engine's The Adventure Begins. Transcript *(The first shot in the scene opens where Thomas shunts six freight cars together. The next shots focuses on Thomas, who pulls the cars away. The next shot films Thomas pulling the five other cars and caboose for James. The next shot watches James backs up and collects the eleven cars and caboose that Thomas shunted for him before departing. The two shots pan on Thomas's wheels and whistle. The shot pans in Thomas, pulling four express coaches into Knapford while James goes by with his freight train. The next shot films Thomas leaving the coaches. The next shot pans in on Thomas, who goes into a siding. The next shot films Gordon backing onto his four express coaches. The other shot pans in on Gordon departing with the Wil Nor Wester train. The next shot pans in on Thomas coming out of a siding. The final shots film a green Thomas and a black James, now changing into their new colors, like Thomas in blue, and James in red) Trivia *A green Thomas will be painted pink for the moment, but will be painted blue, and will get a branchline and two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. A black James will be used in Edward Helps Out, Thomas Gets Tricked, Come Out, Henry!, A Big Day for Thomas, Trouble for Thomas, Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), and Come Out, Henry!, where are the events in The Adventure Begins. Note *There are nine freight cars on Gordon's train like a coal car, three tankers, two salt wagons, three flatcars, and a caboose in Edward Helps Out after Edward pulls three coaches yesterday and shunts all the freight cars in the yard together. *In Come Out, Henry!, when Henry comes into the tunnel, hauling a Constitution train passenger car, Emerald Night passenger car, and red Hogwarts Express coach, while Edward goes by, hauling three passenger cars, James arrives, hauling a green passenger car, and four red passenger cars, Gordon heads past, hauling his four Express coaches. *In Henry to the Rescue, when James arrives at Knapford station, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, Gordon departs, hauling his four Express coaches toward the tunnel, only to burst his safety valve, and go onto a siding, leaving Edward and Henry to take the train. *When a sleepy Thomas wakes up and shunts a red coach on the end, two chocolate and colored ones in the middle, and a Constitution coach into Knapford station for Gordon to couple up and pull, the workers forget to uncouple Thomas from Gordon's Express in Thomas Gets Tricked. Shots of him are seen taking four coaches into the station at beginning, with Henry departing, hauling two coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose departing and passing him with James following with a boxcar and passing Thomas shunting a freight car. When Gordon puffs along with his usual express train, Thomas shunts four freight cars and a caboose into a siding, and whistles rudely at him. *In A Big Day for Thomas, when Thomas brings in four coaches at the beginning, he collects Henry's three usual coaches in their usual colors, and forgets to pull them, but tries again, and really pulls them, after James goes by, hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and caboose. *As Thomas collects ten coal cars like a coal car, boxcar, two timber cars, a stone car, a china clay, two coal cars, a tarp car, and a coal car, and a caboose, he departs Knapford station onto the main line and comes into a goods yard where James passes by, hauling some coaches. *After Henry leaves, hauling a coach, boxcar, and a gondala car when Thomas shunts six freight cars and a caboose, but sees a coach and two cranes on a breakdown train, he shunts eight freight cars and a caboose, and sees James hauling twelve freight cars, such as three coal cars, two stone cars, a timber, three fuel tankers, three boxcars, and a caboose and running out of control and derailing into a field, leaving Thomas to take the Breakdown Train to rescue him. Luckily, the caboose and the last few cars are on the rails, except for the front ones, piled up in a heap, before Thomas takes away the unhurt cars, and helps James onto the rails and pulls him back home. When James gets a new coat of red paint, Thomas collects Annie and Clarabel, and pulls them along his branchline toward Elsbridge station, where Henry and Edward, double-heading with ten coaches, such as three tan ones, and seven Red Express coaches, arrive to see him, before Gordon, hauling his four Express coaches, passes through and whistles at Thomas, who whistles in return. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17